Life Goes On- DISCONTINUED
by Dream For Tonight
Summary: Ash has died in war. Time has given him a second chance and placed him right at the very start of his Pokemon journey. However, some of his Pokemon remember those fateful events long ago and together, with Ash, strive to defeat Team Star. **Discontinued, being rewritten**
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know some of you were expecting a new chapter, which will be up soon, but I decided to redo this chapter first to align to changed requirements. As said in the last version, this story is an entry for awesomeness' challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"_Ash, Ash! You can't…you can't go just yet…"_

"_Pika, pikachu!"_

_Ash Ketchum knew he should recognize those voices, and he did as felt tears landing on his chest. He knew that the blow dealt to him was fatal, and that he would part ways with Misty and Pikachu soon. The war had been going on for some time now, and it all started when Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma had joined forces and declared the fight over Pokemon treatment. It was like the everyday encounters that Ash and Pikachu would have, along with his friends, but on a much more extreme level. Either side knew that with Ash gone, the teams combined, called Team Star, would have reached a milestone if one of their biggest enemies was dead._

_As he thought this, Misty was busy trying to patch Ash up with bandages covering his chest wound while Pikachu tried to shock the raven-haired boy up and running again. But all of them knew he wouldn't make it, and as Ash closed his eyes one last time, he could feel tears streaming down and landing on him as his breathing slowed and stopped…_

"AHHHH! Wait…where am I?" Ash yelled, looking around his room. He immediately recalled his bedroom and reached for his pokeballs, except…

"Where are my pokemon?"

Ash jumped out of bed and started running out the door and towards Professor Oak's lab to ask why he suddenly woke up in bed and had no pokemon whatsoever, not bothering to change. Of course, today was the day beginning trainers would be receiving their starter pokemon, so it was bound to be crowded at the lab.

_Who knows? Maybe I might be able to get a different pokemon- not like I'd want to, anyway… _The raven-haired soon-to-be trainer, again, thought as he rushed down the streets, memories replaying themselves over and over again in his head. The boy finally arrived at the lab, only to find…

"Gary?"

A boy with auburn spiky hair turned around and smirked. "Good to see you, Ashy-boy. Waking up late again? You know, it's better to show up late than not show up at all."

Ash just scowled in response and pushed past Gary into the lab, panting and out of breath. This left a…_interesting _impression on the pokemon professor as he watched Ash through startled eyes. He sighed as he listened to the eager Ash attack him with questions, to which the professor shook his head, confused. Then, as if on cue, a pikachu came running into the room.

"Pika, pikachu pika!"

_**A few moments before…**_

Well up north of the Kanto region lay the region of Sinnoh. The region's champion, Cynthia, was currently talking to Professor Oak.

"You want me to guide a new trainer, Samuel?"

The gray-haired professor nodded. "Yes, Cynthia. I think it would be best to try working with him. Just give him advice and encouragement and the sorts if he needs you. And, he might be going to Sinnoh itself one day." he said over the phone.

"I suppose I could, not like you'll give me much of a choice, anyway. But, how will we be able to communicate with each other? There aren't videophones everywhere, you know. And the only other way I can think of is…"

"…through a PokeGear. Yes, Cynthia, I'm giving him one so he can talk to you."

"I'll be letting you get back to your work, if that's all." the female Champion replied and hung up the phone, glancing at the picture of the trainer she was to guide. "Hm, spiky hair, brown eyes, and official league cap. He seems like an interesting young boy to meet." she murmured. It was all part of a new system- each new trainer would be paired up with either a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, or even a league Champion him/herself to look to as a guide and advisor. To this moment in time, the blonde woman still didn't know why they established the program in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, still short. Next chapter coming soon! Please R&amp;R~<strong>


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Yeah, yeah, sorryI didn't upload an actual chapter, but please read this! I did not type this, credit goes to the person who did, and FIGHT THE BILL!**

* * *

><p>HEY THERE<br>HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW  
>Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.<p>

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews and for not giving up on this story, everyone! I got writer's block and couldn't figure out what to do with this. Anyway, forget about that challenge...enjoy this chapter!**

**Farla- Thank you for pointing those out! I need to work on that kind of stuff...  
>Thank you everyone for all the story alerts, favorites, author alerts...it really means a lot~<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Never have, never will.**

**P.S. When Cynthia shows up here, I'm using her team from the Pokespe manga, and descriptions from the anime...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Last Time-  
><em>This left a…interesting impression on the pokemon professor as he watched Ash through startled eyes. He sighed as he listened to the eager Ash attack him with questions, to which the professor shook his head, confused. Then, as if on cue, a Pikachu came running into the room.<em>

_"Pika, pikachu pika!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hm, spiky hair, brown eyes, and official league cap. He seems like an interesting young boy to meet." she murmured. It was all part of a new system- each new trainer would be paired up with either a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, or even a league Champion himherself to look to as a guide and advisor. To this moment in time, the blonde woman still didn't know why they established the program in the first place._

* * *

><p>"Pikachu! It's good to see you again, buddy!" Ash knelt down to embrace the electric rodent. Who knows? Maybe he knew something about what was going on here. He also needed to ask why his partner was suddenly…<em>bigger<em>.

Professor Oak raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. When Ash glanced up at him, he began to speak. "Uh, Ash, you and Pikachu have met before?"

"Of course! Remember, Pikachu was chewing on your power cords and you let him stay here for a while and Gary came here before me to get his starter Pokemon and there was a huge crowd waiting for him which I thought was for me and-"

"That's nice Ash, but none of that ever happened before." Oak **(I'm just calling him Oak now instead of Professor) **laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "However, if you came here to take your pick at the new Pokemon I have then I'm afraid you're out of luck. Apparently you woke up too late and missed out on it all. You should have seen the crowds outside…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

The raven-haired boy didn't seem to mind all this. "That's okay. Can I take him then?" Ash asked, raising up Pikachu to meet the professor's level.

"Well, I suppose you could, but I must warn you, this one's a troublemaker. This is his pokeball. He won't-"

"Yeah, I know! He won't listen to the pokeball and never grab him by the tail, I know! You told me this when I started my Pokemon journey in the first place!"

Oak still didn't understand why Ash was talking about a previous journey when he was only just becoming a trainer today. Especially since he was still in his pajamas. "You look like you're ready for bed you know, young man."

Ash blinked and looked at himself. He placed Pikachu down and scratched the back of his neck. "Ha ha…yeah. I'll change when I'm done with this." He smiled and looked at the professor, and then at the pokedex he had received while Professor Oak was talking about how Pikachu didn't like his pokeball and whatnot. "Here we go! I'll see ya sometime, professor!"

As he ran out of the lab, eager to restart his journey, he was greeted by his mother and a familiar backpack. "Hello honey! I've packed everything here for you, some clothes, pokeballs, food, you-know-whats..." she smiled at her son. "And because I'm guessing that Pikachu's with you know, here are some insulated gloves!"

* * *

><p>"Milotic, use Iron Tail!"<p>

The Tender Pokemon nodded and rushed forward, swinging its tail as it started to glow and shine. It hit its opponent; a Lumineon nicknamed Luna, who tried to defend itself by using a quick Silver Wind. The Milotic pushed through the attack and struck Luna, sending the trainer's final Pokemon to the ground.

"You were great, Luna. Thanks for a great battle," the Pokémon's trainer said, looking up at Cynthia.

"The same to you, Mazy. It really was a nice battle, and I hope we can do it again." The champion smiled across the field as she returned her Milotic. When Mazy left the stadium, Cynthia glanced at the sky. "Now I wonder when that PokeGear will arrive…I hope it already has. The boy has potential, I can say that for sure," she murmured. "Now as to when he'll call, I can only wait."

* * *

><p><strong>...I do not feel like this is the best I can do. Please tell me what you think! Click the blue button...you know you want to...<strong>


End file.
